quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Infernal Emergence
The Infernal Emergence '''was a name given to two separate events in Quelmar history, both of which involved massive armies of devils emerging onto the prime material plane. The First Emergence (181-207 BR) The Second Emergence (792 PR) During the second emergence, the Material plane began to break up, resulting in massive earthquakes across the realm. Many took to the water for safety, only to find out that massive volcanic plumes were rising out of the water and erupting lava, solidifying and breaking up the oceans with a scattering of molten islands. As the physical landscapes distorted and heated up, an influx of devils and demons portaled in from various levels of the Nine Hells and the Abyss. Ultimately, almost every mortal in the realm was either killed or banished in the ensuing madness, their souls now belonging to Asmodeus. Those who survived did so through planar magic, displacing themselves to any of Quelmar's neighboring planes. The War to Restore Despite Quelmar having been devastated and purged of remaining souls, those who escaped were certain that one day they would find a way to restore the realm to its former glory. Various resistance forces from the planes arose, including The Last Around. Asmodeus had made planes to drive away the noble genies of the elemental planes, as it was his fear that a mortal could "rub a lamp" and fix everything. However, one noble Djinn named Shirin was able to survive and join the resistance, offering his lone wish to make things right. However, Shirin had told the misplaced souls that the closer he is to the target, the stronger his magic was, and the more likely the plan would succeed. This began long battle to get to the heart of Asmodeus' operations, his seat in Malsheem. The War against Asmodeus took a total 28 years, 4 months, and 10 Quelmarian days, due to the time differentials between planes, the war felt like only days for some, and centuries for others. The boundries between life and death itself were blurred as soldiers would die, only to find their souls once again locked in a layer of hell, where resistance fighters were prepared to free them from their torments and have them once again join the fight. The unending burning landscapes of Nessus made for troubled days, but shortcuts were taken when possible thanks to the resistance fighters new knowledge of the outer planes and their secret connections. In their expeditions, the survivors had managed to gather enough rings and wands of plane shifting that they were constantly forming scouting parties to seek out more survivors who had escaped Quelmar and would join the cause to bring it back. Terra Xeonhart was one such scout who found the survivors who were headquarted in a town they built in the Elemental Plane of Air. The battle to reach Asmodeus lasted decades and was filled with these patterns of death and rebirth. By the end, their numbers had shrunk from thousands to only a few small camps containing no more than 20 heroes a piece. Countless heroes were created by the war including resistance leader Diegar. After the decades passed, the final resistance fighters had finally made it to the center of Malsheem. With the Gods watching on, The Last Around and Asmodeus agreed on a renewed '''Pact Primeval which would restore Quelmar, let Asmodeus keep Hellmar to himself, and ultimately create peace again. The text of that Pact is below: "EACH GOD WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR PUNISHING SOULS THAT DISOBEY THEM. LOST OR ATHEISTIC SOULS WILL BE CLAIMED BY ASMODEUS. ALL BEINGS UNLAWFULLY SLAIN SINCE THE BEGINNING OF ASMODEUS' SECOND INCURSION WILL BE REVIVED. DEVILS ARE COMMANDED BY ASMODEUS OR HIS FOLLOWERS TO PROTECT THE REALM OF QUELMAR AND THE PANTHEON FROM DEMONS. CORPOREAL DEVILS ARE LIMITED TO HARMING OTHER FIENDS. DEVILS MAY NOT INFLUENCE MORTALS TO COMMIT EVIL. ASMODEUS IS RESPONSIBLE FOR PROTECTION OF EVERY REALM FROM DEMONS." The pact was signed by Callum, Wishmaker, Morswyn, Ssaprina, Slackjaw, '''Vladmire, The Hunter, '''and Asmodeus. Category:Towson Tabletop